A Happy Accident?
by Azumi Yashino
Summary: A young girl was just taking a walk around town, now she's been hit by a car. Suddenly her life seems to be getting more and more confusing. Soul Reapers, Arrancar, what are they? GrimmjowXOC
1. In Which a Accident Happens

**This is gonna be my first chapter fan fiction and I don't know how long it'll be exactly yet. So this is the first chapter of A Happy Accident? hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**In Which a Accident Happens **

* * *

><p>Screeching noises , honking and a young woman's scream could be heard throughout the streets of Karakura town and also right outside the Kurosaki home. Ichigo hears it instantly and jumps up from his desk and runs through the house to get outside. A crowd of people could be seen gathering around, with more joining, and Ichigo had to push his way to the front. Lying on the ground unconscious, both of her legs obviously broken with slight bone sticking out (Eww XD) was a young woman around Ichigo's age with long deep red hair in a braid. After a few seconds of looking at her Ichigo recognizes her as girl in another class at his school.<p>

By now people are trying to wake the unconscious girl up, and Ichigo's dad has made his way to the girl to try and help her. Rukia runs from across the crowd over to Ichigo.

"What happened! I go to Orihime's and I miss everything interesting!" She declared and then Ichigo turns her around pointing out the girl who got hit. Rukia frowns examining her and her eyes widen when Ichigo's dad turns her over to examine her closer.

"Ichigo look her chains not broken!" Rukia tells him. He nods and moves following the chain that was connected to the girl's body. Not very far outside the crowd he finds the girl sitting quietly. She notices Ichigo looking at her and asks him.

"Am I dead?" Ichigo shakes his head no and smiles pointing at the chain.

"That chain leads back to your body. It's not broken lucky just get back to your body." He tells her. She nods and stands up shakily looking up at him since he's a good few inches taller than her.

"Thank you, oh and my name's Natsu." She says to him before she disappears into the crowd. A few seconds later the crowd starts to cheer as Natsu starts to open her eyes. Ichigo's father picks her up carefully and takes her inside so he could work on her legs some before she rest.

Karin and Yuzu had already prepared a cot for Natsu and when Isshin, Ichigo's dad, set her down on the cot she hissed in pain, biting her lip.

"I think coming back was a mistake now…" She mumbles to herself and glares up at Isshin.

"Oh I'm sorry I should've been more careful. Now Stay still a bit while I reposition the bones so they'll heal properly." Isshin says as he hands her some pain medicine to take. Meanwhile in Ichigo's room Ichigo and Rukia are talking about what to do about Natsu.

"Don't worry Ichigo she'll probably think it was some hallucination from being hit by the car." Rukia tells him as she watches Kon from out of the corner of her eyes. Ichigo begins to nod a bit frowning as he thought about the girl laying on the ground in a bit of a bloody heap. Kon suddenly launches himself at Rukia's chest and right after he does they all hear Natsu yelling extremely loud from down the hall.

"OW! That really hurts!"

Kon was distracted by Natsu's sudden yelling he misses Rukia and hits the wall behind her. The door to Ichigo's room opens and Yuzu's standing in the doorway looking distressed.

"Ichigo, Miss Natsu won't stay still now! Dad says she's just causing herself more pain and to help him hold her down so he can move her other leg." Yuzu says and Ichigo smiles walking over placing his hand on her head.

"Alright, and don't worry about Yuzu, Natsu will be just fine. She's just being a baby because of the pain." He tells her and continues to walk out to the room that Natsu's yelling came from. He walks into the room to see Natsu, even with her weakened state, punch his dad on the side of his face when he tried to get closer to her. He waves at Natsu greeting her as he walks over.

"So what's wrong with you? I know my dad's and idiot but he's not a bad doctor." Ichigo says to her as he stands beside her cot. Isshin looks up from where he's standing looking a bit insulted by Ichigo's comment. Natsu just frowns and looks away mumbling something along the lines of "It hurts". Ichigo looks at her and then glances over at his dad who nods at him. He then quickly moves restraining Natsu's upper half as his dad moves ifast to reposition the bone in her leg. Natsu screams loud as they did that and then calms down when Isshin moves away.

"There now you can heal properly." Ichigo tells her smiling and she looks up at him blushing a bit. Isshin just keeps working to bandage her legs and also gives Natsu some more pain medicine. Ichigo stays in the room just in case Natsu starts to resist treatment again. Awhile later it's decided that Natsu will stay the night since it was getting late and she refused to be sent to a regular hospital.

Ichigo walks back into the room, after he left for a few minutes, with Yuzu who's carrying a plate of food. Isshin had finished fully bandaging her and had gone to eat.

"Here's something for you to eat Miss Natsu." Yuzu says putting the plate of food on the stand next to her.

"Thank you." Natsu tells her smiling softly and reaches for the food. Yuzu smiles as well and leaves the room after Natsu complimented her cooking. Ichigo just sits in a chair in the room watching Natsu, and when she looks ups noticing him staring she blushes slightly.

"Umm...Ichigo right," She says and notices him nods before continuing. "You don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you would much rather be somewhere else than sitting in her with me bored." Ichigo looks at her for a few seconds frowning before he speaks.

"I'm not some guy who would leave someone in pain alone, but if you really want me to leave you alone with nothing to do than lay there, I will." He gets up and starts to leave the room. Once he's in the hall Natsu lies back muttering.

"Stupid Strawberry."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far ^_^ <strong>

**Please Review so I may know what you people think.**

**Also this is going to be a GrimmjowXOC even though it seems like it's Ichigo's though.**


	2. Unknowingly kidnapped

**The second installment of A Happy Accident is now out. I feel like this Chapter is a bit rushed since I had to completely change my original idea for it. I do not own anything of bleach except for my OC. **

**Chapter 2**

**Unknowingly kidnapped**

* * *

><p>It had been decided that Natsu was to stay the night at the Kurosaki clinic after her accident. She had trouble sleeping during the night because of the pain in her legs and in the morning Yuzu comes into the room with some breakfast for her. Natsu thanks Yuzu and soon after she finishes eating her food she lies down to nap. Soon after Ichigo walks in wearing his school uniform and walks over handing her a book.<p>

"I'm going to school soon and I thought I'd give you this to read so you're not completely bored here. Oh and my dad says now that we can move you better you can stay here or go to an actual hospital to rest." Natsu takes the book thanking him and thinks about what he said.

"I refused yesterday and I'm not going to change my mind, I'm staying here." She says softly and Ichigo nods looking at her before turning to walk to the door. Natsu notices a girl with black hair standing in the doorway and she recognizes her as Rukia, another person from their school. Once she's alone again Natsu sits up in the cot and begins to read the book Ichigo gave her. She nearly gets through the first half of the book managing to kill several hours before she gets bored, and reaches for some more pain meds since they started to wear off some. After taking the pain pills Natsu then manages to get a wheelchair nearby.

At the high school Ichigo talks to his friends about Natsu and they all decide to try and do something nice for her. Back at the Clinic Isshin goes to check on Natsu and is shocked to see her sitting in the wheelchair by the window. He walks over to her and asks her if she's alright. Looking up at him she nods and asks.

"Am I able to go home yet? I don't want to continue staying here with this layer of dirt from the road just sitting on my skin." Isshin looks at her and nods taking a hold of the handles on the pushes her down the hallway and the door to Ichigos room opens as they just got back from school showing him and Rukia.

"Hey where are you going with Natsu?" he asks and Natsu looks up at him smirking.

"I'm going Home." she tells him and Rukia steps forward to speak.

"Natsu you should stay till you're healed more." Natsu shales her head no and both Ichigo and Rukia frown deeply. Isshin thinks as he's still standing behind Natsu's wheelchair and speaks smiling.

"Ichigo why don't you take Miss Natsu home and help her with anything she needs at her home." Ichigo looks up at his dad thinking it over and then to Natsu nodding.

"Sure if she doesn't mind." He says and she smiles some having no problem with it. Ichigo smiles as well and moves behind the wheel chair to push it. They goodbye as Ichigo starts to push the Natsu in the wheelchair to her home.

Once Ichigo took Natsu home she started to her herself all cleaned up. Ichigp went back home and Night came when Natsu finally managed to clean herself of all grime on her body. She sits in her wheelchair alone in her house watching T.V until she gets bored. She manages to maneuver herself outside and starts to roll herself around town in her wheelchair glad to be outside. She frowns when a strong pressure hits her and it feels like she can't breath.

"Damn what is this..." She gasps out and heads to where she feels this strange pressure is emanating from. Natsu reaches a part of town with larger buildings and gasps when she's Ichigo in a strange black outfit holding a sword. She notices he's glaring at a man standing across from him who has short spiky blue hair and a giant hole in his chest. She can tell this is something she shouldn't be able to see and stays down the road away from them. As she's watching she notices the blue haired man look past Ichigo noticing her, she gulps when he smirks and attacks Ichigo. She watches them fight amazed at whats happening but hopes Ichigo doesn't get get severely hurt. As the two are fighting the man with blue hair hair suddenly launches himself at Natsu. Ichigo's eyes widen when he sees Natsu and rushes to block the blue haired mans attack.

"You idiot run!" Ichigo yells at Natsu and she nods watching them both for a second. She can't help but notice how the man with blue hair is rather handsome but when he starts to overpower Ichigo she moves quickly to try and get away. She heard Ichigo yell and finds out the blue haired man's name is Grimmjow and as she rolls her wheelchair fast to get away hits a bump and the wheel chair falls over. She yells out some in surprise when it happens and Ichigo is on the ground in pain when it happens unable to help. Grimmjow smirks and walks over to Natsu kicking her side.

"Ah, Damn it that hurts!" She yells up at Grimmjow afriad of him but not wanting to show it and he just laughs.

"You can see me so you have some spiritual power but you're so weak and pathetic you can't do anything." He says and Natsu frowns gritting her teeth. Grimmjow lifts his foot about to kick Natsu again when she moves quickly latching onto his leg. Grimmjow looks at her surprised and then frowns slamming his foot along with Natsu into the ground. Natsu falls over letting go of his leg unconscious when he does. Once she's out Grimmjow looks down at her and notices how pale and smooth her skin is. He frowns shaking his head wondering why he'd notice such a thing and thinks to touch her smooth skin. He frowns as he thinks of this and bends down to her touching her cheek. Grimmjow thinks to himself. 'Why does this stupid human seem so fascinating, she's certainly pretty enough for one.'

As Grimmjow strokes her cheek she leans into it some letting out a groan and doesn't notice Ichigo getting up from the ground finally.

"Get away from her!" He yells and Grimmjow stands back up straight and laughs.

"Come make me!" He threatens and Ichigo once again attacks Grimmjow. As they're fighting a hole opens up in the sky and a man with dark skin steps out. The man tells Grimmjow to leave and he argues. When he finally gives in he looks down at Natsu who's still lying on the ground unconscious still. He doesn't know but he has the urge to go to her since he can tell she was already injured before he even kicked her. Frowning he shakes his head but then jumps down picking her up and goes back to the dark hole before it closes. Ichigo yells anrgy when he sees Grimmjow taking Natsu and tries to follow but the portal hole closes before he can.

Grimmjow holds Natsu as they all head backto Hueco Mundo. He frowns looking down at her wondering what compelled him to bring her back with him. As he's looking down at her he realizes he doesn't care and runs his hand threw her red hair some the whole time ignoring the dark haired mans threat for him disobeying orders.

**Please Review so I may know what you people think.**

**I hope you like it so far ^_^**


	3. First Day in Heuco Mundo

**I do not own anything of bleach except for my OC.**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day In Heuco Mundo**

Natsu starts to stir from her sleep finally and begins opens her eyes when she hears some people talking. When she opens her eyes fully she's surprised to see herself in a large room surrounded by many scary looking people. She moves to try to leave but lets out a yelp of pain when from still injured legs and newly injured torso. When she yelps she catches the attention of a smiling man with silver hair. She notices him look at her and his smile widens turning into more of a smirk before he looks away towards Grimmjow who seems to be getting scolded. Natsu's eyes widen when she sees a man with dark skin, who she heard was named Tousen, move quickly cutting off Grimmjow's arm and blows it up. She watches some more as Grimmjow yells in anger and pain.

"No! No! No! You Rat! You cut my arm, you're dead!" He yells and prepares to attack Tousen but stops when the man with brown hair, who's sitting on what seems to be a throne, speaks. Natsu looks up to him and he looks over smiling at her once he finished speaking. She notices Grimmjow start to leave the room and being the only one she remotely know, even with him beating her up, she tries to move herself attempting to crawl after him. She does so as well figuring he's the one who most likely brought her here.

"Oh Grimmjow," The man on the throne says stopping him from walking out. "Since you were the one to bring this injured woman here then you shall be the one to take care of her." He tells Grimmjow. Natsu looks over at Grimmjow standing a ways off in front of the door before he turns and walks over to her. He looks at her frowning as he does and when he reaches her he grabs onto the collar of her top dragging her out.

"Hey don't! Stop, let me go. Damn it!" She yells as he continues to drag her down hallways. She continues yelling at him upset and he stops walking looking down at her.

"Shut up! You're lucky I haven't killed your annoying ass yet!" He growls out at her. Natsu frowns pouting and crosses her arms. Grimmjow smirks looking down at her and then picks her up in his one arm. NAtsu blushes as he suddenly did this looking up at him.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" She asks him softly and he looks at her ready to throw her back onto the ground.

"Do you want me to keep dragging your sorry ass around!" He asks her angry and she quickly shakes her head no. Grimmjow smirks and moves to walk again as he cradles her in his one arm.

"How did you manage to fuck up both your legs anyway?" He asks her as they reach a room and he kicks the door open.

"I was hit by a car, and what are you? Why was Ichigo in that strange outfit...and why were you two fighting!" Natsu answers him but then questions him when she remembers all that's been happening. Grimmjow walks into the room and goes to the couch dropping Natsu on it. Natsu lets out a small noise when she hits the couch but then shifts her legs accidently causing herself more pain yelling. Grimmjow looks at her frowning and begins to tell her.

"I'm a Arrancar, a hollow who has gained the powers of a soul reaper, which is what your friend is by the way. Also you're in Heuco Mundo the land of hollows." He finishes gruffly. She looks at him as if he's crazy but knows he must be telling the truth since he's obviously not human with that hole in his stomach. She attempts to brush out her red hair with her fingers to try and not freak out now since she's managed to remain mostly calm.

Soon they both hear a knock at the door and a small girl with a piece white bone on her head similar to the one of Grimmjows cheek walks in.

"P-pardon me M-mr. Grimmjow Sir, Lord A-Aizen sent me t-to check on the girls in-injuries." She says and Grimmjow just glares at the girl.

"Che, whatever." He says and walks out of the room with a scowl. The girl walks up to Natsu and bows before working to better heal her body. Natsu begins to struggle but stops when the girl wraps her legs in something that eases a lot of her pain.

"Thank you, Oh and what's your name?" Natsu asks her.

"I'm M-mio, Can you lean b-back for me?" Mio says and Natsu leans back as she continues to try and heal Natsu moving from her legs to her chest. Grimmjow comes back in to the room when Mio finishes putting her supplies away. He kicks her out of the room and Natsu yells at him.

"Hey I liked her!"

"To bad!" He yells back and Natsu quiets down glaring at him. Grimmjow just smirks and throws a pile of clothes at her.

"Change, those are your new clothes here." He demands and Natsu picks up the clothes examining them. She frowns at the clothes noticing the top has a completely open front that barely hides anything, and stops under her chest to expose her stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu exclaims and Grimmjow just smirks more at her.

"I rather like it. It'll look fine on you." He says smirking as he does. She blushes looking at him and then looks at the clothes she's already wearing.

"I can't change with you in here." She tells him and he goes to sit on the bed looking at her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." He says chuckling and Natsu's face grows bright red.

"Well I do! So leave. So I can change!" Natsu yells at him and Grimmjow frowns getting up.

"Fine ya bitch I'll leave but just so you'll stop yelling." He complains and goes into a side room. Natsu huffs sticking her tongue out at his back and begins to change. When she finishes she's sitting in the revealing top, a small tutu like skirt and knee high boots. Soon Grimmjow comes back in the room and smirks whistling at her teasing when he sees her.

"Pervert!" Natsu yells and throws a pillow from the couch at him. He just laughs throwing the pillow back.

"Yeah, yeah just go to bed now that you got your clothes." He tells her and heads to his bed. She frowns and grabs the pillow laying down on the couch. She soon falls asleep and Grimmjow's lying in his bed debating whether or not to let her sleep in the bed or not. He just shakes his head of the thought and soon lets himself fall asleep.

**Please review! I want to know what you all think!**


	4. A Almost MomentAlmost

**I know this Chapter isn't nearly as long as the others but i didn't feel it needed to be, so two chapters in one day. The fifth chapter should be out soon I just need to finish writing it XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>**I do not own anything of bleach except for my OC.**

**Chapter 4**

**An Almost Moment...Almost**

When Natsu woke up she found that Grimmjow was gone, and a blanket from the bed was placed over her. She sits up gripping the blanket looking at the overly white room and sighs.

"So it wasn't a dream...this place desperately needs some color." She says to herself and moves to try to stand since she could barely feel the pain in her legs anymore. As she does she ignores the bit of pain that flares up in her legs and wobbles from her tightly wrapped legs. As she tries to walk across the room Grimmjow walks back in the room just in time to see her fall on her face. He laughs at her and she jumps slightly started and lifts her head to look at him.

"Oh shut up and come help me back up." Natsu tells him and Grimmjow smirks shaking his head no, going to sit on the couch.

"No, I think I'll just watch you struggle." He says laughing and Natsu growls.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" She tells hi and Grimmjow just laughs loudly at her. Natsu's frown deepens and she attempts to get on her feet. When she does she moves back toward the couch. When she's about a foot away she begins to fall again and Grimmjow reaches out to catch her pulling her to him.

"Hmm, I like this." Grimmjow says teasingly to Natsu since she was pulled up on his lap facing him. She blushes looking at him but doesn't make a attempt to move away form him. He moves his hand that was still on her arm to cup her cheek stroking it with his thumb. Natsu closes her eyes and leans her face into his hand. Grimmjow begins to lean his face closer to her but stops when she opens her eyes looking at him.

"We can't do this." She tells him softly and he smirks some asking her.

"And why's that?"

"Because I hate you..." She whispers when his lips are an inch from hers and he frowns looking at her. He suddenly shoves her of him and stands up leaving the room. Natsu pushes her hair from her face in time to see him leave slamming the door.

**Yes like I said before this chapter is really short, I'm sorry.**

**Please Review so I may know what you think.**


	5. Healing Body Parts

**Hello people I'm so sorry not having any chapters out sooner. I don't think this is my best one but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Healing Body parts and Possibly Broken Hearts**

* * *

><p>Natsu had been in the room for a long time not seeing Grimmjow. She doesn't have much to do<br>except to lie around a sleep. She figures it's been a few days, since time is hard to tell and  
>because Mio came to serve her food eight times now.<p>

"Ugh it's so boring here! Mio can't help you help me walk around some?" Natsu asks  
>Mio who just came into the room with food for her who frowns at Natsu.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Natsu but it wouldn't be safe for you to walk around." Mio tells her and she  
>groans loud frustrated.<p>

"I miss Grimmjow..." Natsu mutters to herself and Mio looks over at her shocked.

"No offense Miss Natsu but how could you miss him? He's so mean and scary!" Mio says a bit  
>frantic and Natsu smirks nodding.<p>

"Yes he's scary but entertaining...hmm maybe I don't neccessarily hate him." She says and  
>lowers her voice at the last part speaking to herself. Natsu moves to the food and begins to eat<br>some of it.

"Hey Mio you said this guy named Aizen rules here right?" She asks Mio who nods answering.

"Yes Lord Aizen rules all of heuco mundo."  
>Natsu looks at her food thinking and then looks up at Mio smiling.<p>

"Alright so can you go to him and tell him to let me leave?" She asks and Mio shakes her  
>head no before rushing out of the room leaving Natsu alone again.<p>

"Damn it! It's So boring here! She yells loud and someone clearing their throat surpirses  
>her catching her attention looking up. She looks at the door to see the same man with silver hair<br>she saw on her first day.

"Hmph, you're Gin. That lord Aizen guys lackey, so what're you doing here?" She asks him as  
>he walks over to her.<p>

"Well I was asked to bring ya to the meetin in a few minutes." He tells her and then tilts  
>his head.<p>

"How'd ya know my name, Natsu?" He asks her his smile never leaving his face once giving  
>giving Natsu a creepy vibe from him.<p>

"I asked the girl who's been bringing me food questions." She answers not bothering to ask  
>how he knew her name. Gin nods and then moves sit down next to her.<p>

"Do your legs still hurt?" He asks and Natsu's surprised that he cares about her at all.  
>She nods her head some to his question and looks back to her unfinishes plate of food frowning.<p>

"I'm sorry ta hear that but hopefully at this meetin all ya pain'll be cured." He tells her  
>and moves to stand up also bring her up into his arms as he does.<p>

"Ah what're you doing!" Natsu asks him blushing and Gin chuckles some.

"Well I didn't think ya'd wanna be moved by bein dragged like Grimmjow did." He tells her  
>and she shakes her head no letting him carry her to where this meeting was being held. When they<br>arrive to the same room Natsu first arrived in she notices that everyone seems to be waiting still.  
>Soon a a group of arrancar enter the room, and a girl Natsu recongizes as Orihime from her school.<br>She wastches Aizen address the Orihime, as he asks her to demonstrate her powers.

"Please heal Grimmjows left arm." Aizen tells her. Another arrancar, whose name Natsu  
>learned from Aizen talking, Luppi speaks up as Orihime walks over to Grimmjow.<p>

"Ridiculous! That's impossible Lord Aizen! His arm was reduced to ash by Tousen, how can  
>you heal something that's been erased! She is not a god!"<p>

"Souten Kishun, I reject!" Orinhime says ignoring Luppi's yelling. Natsu watches a orange  
>light thing envelope Grimmjows left side where his arm should be. Natsu frowns at Luppi as he<br>continues to yell, but then he stops as everyone notices Grimmjows arm slowly reform on his body.

"Wow..." Natsu says softly amazed, and Grimmjow looks at his arm when Orihime's done almost not  
>believing it's there.<p>

"How did...she restore...I've never heard of anything at that level..." Luppi rambles surprised.  
>Aizen talks explaining Orihime's power and as he does Natsu has Gin take her closer toward Grimmjow.<p>

"It is a power that tresspasses into God's territory." Aizen says finishing his  
>explanation, and Grimmjow signals Orihime back over.<p>

"Hey girl, fix up one more spot." He says turning around. "Orihime fixes his smears off number six  
>tatto, and then points to Natsu indicating to heal her legs. Natsu smiles some as Orihime moves<br>and begins to heal Natsu as Luppi speaks.

"What are you planning Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow taunts and then moves quick stabbing his arm through Luppi's torso. Luppi  
>glares up at Grimmjow as he smirks putting his hand to Luppi's head.<p>

"Later former number 6." Grimmjow says and then lets out a cero blasting the top half of  
>Luppi's body away. Orihime watches horrified and Natsu just smirks standing up testing her legs.<br>Grimmjow laughs hystericaly before he speaks.

"It's back! My power is back! I am number six! It's sexta espada Grimmjow!" Once Grimmjow  
>finishes Orihime is taken away and Natsu walks to stand next to Grimmjow. He huffs glaring at her<br>but signals for her to follow when he turns to leave. In the hallway Natsu finally talks smiling.

"Glad you're back it's been really boring without you to yell at." Grimmjow looks over at  
>her some as he continues to walk.<p>

"You said you hated me so I figured I'd leave you alone for awhile." He growls out and she  
>slowly reaches to touch his arm.<p>

"I don't umm hate you as much as I thought." Natsu tells him and he laughs some. She blushes  
>looking at him and he grabs her arm using sonido to get back to his room faster.<br>Once they're back to the room Natsu's breathing heavy feeling like the wind got knocked out  
>of her from the sonido. Grimmjow smirks picking up Natsu, and lays her on the bed.<p>

"Ah, hey!" Natsu yells blushing and struggles some.

"Shut up woman!" Grimmjow growls at her and kisses her hard on the lips effectively keeping  
>her from talking further. Natsu's eyes widen from shock, but she doesn't try to push him away. He<br>soon pulls away some looking at her smirking, and wraps his arms possesively around her.

"Sleep." He commands her and Natsu's still to shocked to object so she closes her eyes to  
>try.<p> 


End file.
